


Inn Sons

by ArgonIodine



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton drools over Washington, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/M, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Modern AU, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, On Hiatus, and burr, except for the washingtons, just assume nobody's straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgonIodine/pseuds/ArgonIodine
Summary: Every spring George and Martha Washington booked a room in the Liberty Inn. The owner was a sweet elderly lady, Dorothy Wels, she’d been running the Inn on her own for years when she unexpectedly passed away in her sleep one summer. The Washington’s were blissfully unaware of the tragedy and when they left for their annual trip they expected to find the Inn the same as always, an oasis of peace and calm. The new owners were a lot, but peace and calm was something they’d never achieve.Alternatively: the hamilsquad runs an Inn, what could possibly go wrong?NOTE: This is kind off on hiatus? I didn't really have a plan when I started this so... I'm kind off stuck? Maybe? I started rewriting it; same concept, different events. I'm still working on the rewrite though, so don't expect any new chapters coming up soon.





	1. The Queen’s staying over and John Laurens does not like chickens

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hamilton fic, so, there's probably a lot wrong with it. Please point out the mistakes you see, this was written at 4am and my ass was too lazy to reread and edit it...

George Washington was a man of simple life, but as Secretary of State the simple life was something he’d mostly left behind. Still, every spring he’d take a week off of work and politics and go to a small town about an hour South of Jackson DC. Goldsberry was, in one word, quaint, it hadn’t yet been affected by the stream of tourists and majority of the people who visited the town were there to get away from the city. Goldsberry was a secluded town, surrounded by forest it was the perfect place for the dedicated hiker. In the town centre stood several buildings, a small store distributing the bare essentials, for big purchases the villagers had to drive to one of the large chain supermarkets. Across the street stood a bakery and next to that the Liberty Inn.

Every spring George and Martha Washington booked a room in the Liberty Inn. The owner was a sweet elderly lady, Dorothy Wels, she’d been running the Inn on her own for years when she unexpectedly passed away in her sleep one summer. The Washington’s were blissfully unaware of the tragedy and when they left for their annual trip they expected to find the Inn the same as always, an oasis of peace and calm. The new owners were a lot, but peace and calm was something they’d never achieve.

“Good morning sir, ma’am, welcome to the Sons of Liberty Inn, how can I help you?” The young man sat behind the desk was very obviously trying to ignore the string of curses coming from a door on his left. It sounded like someone was trying to roast a chicken with words instead of an oven.

“Yes, we’d like a room, double bed for a week?”

“Do you have reservations?” George and Martha shoot each other a glance, they never had to make reservations with Dorothy, she wasn’t one for technology and she’d never even bothered to get a website.

“No, we don’t, we weren’t aware that those were necessary. Could we talk to Dorothy for a minute, she knows us.” Throughout the years they’d developed an interesting relationship with Dorothy, Martha and Dorothy always exchanged knitting patterns when they were visiting and George enjoyed the early morning breakfast conversations he’d always have with Dorothy.

“Oh, I’m so sorry sir, Dorothy passed away last summer. I’m Hercules Mulligan, my friend inherited the Inn from Dorothy, she was his aunt. We changed the name and all that, figured Sons of Liberty would be fitting.” Hercules frowned for a second before continuing. “Reservations aren’t necessary, there’s rooms plenty. Let’s see… I’ve got the Jackson room for you, my personal favourite, it has an incredible view.”

“Jackson?” Martha asked. “Like the president?”

“Yes, all the rooms are named after the founding fathers, and we renamed the tool shed after King Jonathan.” Both Washingtons can’t help but chuckle at that.

“The Jackson room sounds lovely.”

“Great! Here’s the key, we lock the front door at eleven, if you’re planning to stay out later that’s okay, if you inform us beforehand we’ll provide you with an extra set of keys so you’ll be able to get in. Dinner is served from five to nine, the dining room usually stays open till eleven, though that depends on business. Breakfast is from eight to twelve, if you want breakfast earlier just inform someone from staff and we’ll prepare something at a more suitable hour for you. If you need anything else someone’s usually at the desk and if they aren’t you can always ring the bell,” Hercules gestures towards a bright red bell on the check-in desk. “Or call our phone number if no one responds, someone is bound to answer that. Any questions or requests?”

George can’t help but be impressed by the man’s professionalism, he seems to be in his late twenties meaning that his friend is probably somewhere around the same age. It’s surprising that two men that age have been able to run an Inn an give it a complete do over in just a few months.

“No, we’re good.”

“Great, the room is just up the stairs at the end of the hallway, there’s Jackson on the door. Do you need help bringing up your bags?”

“We’ll manage, thank you very much.”

“Have a nice stay and day!”

They get up to their room, it’s the same room as the one they stayed in the year prior and the interior is almost the same. The only thing that’s changed are the curtains, light grey with white stars and the matching bed sheets. True to Hercules’ word, the view is wonderful, the large window looks out upon the small Goldsberry lake and the forest behind it.

On one of the nightstand is a note with the Wi-Fi password but Martha immediately throws it in the trash. “The deal’s no work, nothing, I don’t want those politicians to think you’re available for late night skype meetings this week just because you have an internet connection.”

George smile at his wife and wraps his arms around her. “I wouldn’t dare.”

Meanwhile in the kitchen, John Laurens is trying to roast a chicken. Lafayette usually did the cooking, but they were off with Alexander for groceries. They’d left a recipe that said exactly what he was supposed to do, but somewhere in between step 23 and 25 he’d gotten lost and when he got to the part where he had to put the chicken in the oven he still had some ingredients left that were supposed to have already been used.

“Wipe the stupid grin off your face Mulligan, I will punch you.” Hercules waves him off.

“It’s not because of your ultimate failure with this chicken, guess who I just gave the Jackson room?”

John rolls he eyes. “The Queen.”

“No, but close, it’s George Washington and his wife.”

“Are you kidding? Alex is going to freak out, I’m pretty sure he’d marry Washington in a heartbeat if he asked.”

“We probably shouldn’t tell him, Washington’s here on holiday, I don’t he’d like Alex drooling all over him.”

John shrugs. “He’ll find out anyway, if he knows they’re here it might lessen the shock a little.” At this Alexander and Lafayette enter the kitchen, arms full with boxes filled to the brim with food and drinks.

“We’re back peasants, anything interesting happened while we were away?” Alexander has the ability to immediately capture everyone’s attention when he enters a room, with his voice always filled with energy and passion it’s hard not to listen to him. “We got in a fight with some republicans, homophobic pieces of Virginian shit were being ignorant and I called them out. The idiots were too dense to understand half of what I was saying so I punched one. Got kicked out of the store. Laf had to buy the rest od the groceries on their own.”

“ _Connard_ , I had to get everything myself while you were arguing with the manager about your right to, and I quote “convince others of your opinion in their own language” I’m surprised the guy didn’t punch, you’d have deserved it.”

Alex shrugs dismissively. “If I see a situation pointed south, I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could.” John can’t help but laugh at that.

“No you don’t.” Alex just grins.

“Anyway, Laf, Laurens manhandled your chicken and we need you to salvage it. I also checked in a pair in the Jackson room, we’ve only got Ramos, Diggs and Miranda empty now. Three out of six is a pretty good score.”

“Great, while Laf salvages the chicken and Laurens goes to cry in a corner I have to work on that net neutrality essay.”

“Fuck you Hamilton.” John goes to punch Alex’s shoulder but Alex is already halfway through the door, blowing a kiss in John’s direction and then darting off towards the room he shares with Hercules.

“John can you take over desk duty? I still have to fix that blouse Peggy dropped off last week, she expects it done tomorrow.”

“Sure, everything for you love.”

“Gross, go and be gay somewhere else.” Despite his words Hercules ruffles John’s hair and heads up after Alex to work on fixing the giant hole in Peggy’s blouse. Upon entering their room, Hamilton is engrossed in his writing, his fingers barely seeming to leave the keys while he’s rapidly typing out arguments.

Hercules claps his hands in front of Alex’s face to get his attention and Alex looks up at him disturbed. “So, George Washington’s in the Jackson room right now.” At this Alex audibly gasps and looks around, as if expecting Washington to suddenly be in the room.

“George Secretary of State Washington? That, the George Washington?”

“Yup, checked him and his wife in while you were away.”

“I have to go out there and talk to him, I need to show him my essays! Where did I put the immigration one again? Laurens still has the equality one, I gotta get that back quickly. How long is he staying? I need to finish this soon so he can read it, I mean I know he agrees but maybe he’ll be able to spread it around a bit more. You think he’d do that? How do I look?”

“Hamilton calm down. He’s on holiday. Vacation. I know those words sound foreign to you but that means no politics. You can’t scare them away, we need the business.”

“But this is an opportunity! If I impress him that could get me further. No offence, but I didn’t come to the states to sit on my ass and in buttfucking Virginia. I want to do something with my life.”

“I get it, but I know you and you’re a lot to handle for people who don’t know you. You want to impress the guy, not piss him off on his vacation.”

“Well then what do you want me to do! I’m not going to do nothing when he’s literally sleeping in the same house as I.”

“Gather some copies of you best essays,” Alex starts to interject but Hercules continues without letting him speak. “Yes I  know all your essays are good, but you can’t overwhelm the man, pick out two, we’ll ask Lafayette to give them to him and say you’d like it if he read them and gave some feedback.”

“Why Laf?”

“Because Laf’s adorable and has an accent and no one can say no to him. He also has manners, something you and Laurens lack.”

“Well fuck you too Mulligan.”

“Do we have a deal?”

“No…” Hercules raises an eyebrow at Alex, who’s acting like a defiant toddler. “Three essays, three essays, than we have a deal.”

Hercules holds out his hand, they shake it, albeit begrudgingly on Alex’s part, and both get to work on their respective tasks. Hercules starts sewing and Alex is going through his recent essays, looking for the ones that he’s most passionate about and best represent him. After a good half an hour of silence he groans.

“I’m stuck with twelve essays, can’t I just give him twelve?” Hercules doesn’t even look up from his work and ignores his roommates complaining. “You’re evil Mulligan, pure evil right there.”


	2. Jefferson bakes, Ham4Ham is a totally respectable blog name and John Laurens does not want a wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... people liked the first chapter? And I'm shook. Your comments were so nice :)
> 
> Also I ship George and Martha Washington.  
> So much.  
> Like damn. Wow.

That evening Lafayette and Hercules are manning the kitchen, with Laurens and Alexander alternatively running around as waiter or making drinks. It’s Friday night and not only the Inn’s guests but also some of the people living in Goldsberry and surrounding towns are filling the room with laughter and talk. When it comes to business they mostly rely on the restaurant revenue, the guests sleeping in the rooms upstairs are a nice extra, but without the restaurant they wouldn’t be able to manage.

“Alex?” Lafayette pokes their head out of the kitchen for a second. “Can you run by Monticello quickly? We’re almost out of bread and Thomas usually has a batch ready by now.”

Alexander groans. “Can’t you do it? You’re the only one who actually likes the guy.”

“ _Non_ , I’m not leaving Hercules in charge of the kitchen and Laurens is busy with the Johnson’s, they brought the kids again and you know Emmy and Tony adore him.” He gestures towards the door. “Go, on your way.” Alex begrudgingly heads out towards the next door bakery, greeting some of the regular patrons on his way out the door.

“Headed towards Monticello Hamilton? Don’t shoot him yet, he’s making a cake for Ned’s birthday so I still need him.” Practically the whole town knew about the feud between Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton, it was a given that any interaction between the two almost always ended in confrontation.

He enters the bakery without knocking, they’ve been working together for months now and it’s not unusual for the Inn to run out of bread during an unexpected evening rush. He silently prays for Jefferson to not be there, he likes it more when Madison’s running the place, though the two are practically glued together so the odds aren’t exactly in Alex’s favour.

“Jefferson, James, Laf needs bread. Practically the whole town’s decided to eat at our place tonight.” James walks out of the kitchen, he has a flour covered apron tied around his waist and there’s flower in his hair.

“Sure, we’ve got a batch that’s still slightly warm. I’ll put it on the list.” He turns his head to address Thomas who’s hiding out somewhere in the back. “Thomas, can you bring out the purple batch? The Inn’s run out.”

“Who’s asking?”

Alex rolls his eyes. “Laf needs it.”

“Well in that case,” Jefferson enters the room with a box of bread, it smells amazing, though Alex isn’t about to say that out loud. “Here you go, don’t touch it, I’ll know.”

Sometimes Alex fears that when he’s talking to Jefferson his eyes might roll out, it’s become a natural reflex to roll his eyes at anything Jefferson says. “I wouldn’t even want to touch it you ass.” He turns towards Madison. “Thanks for the bread, put it on the list, we’ll pay it off Monday, the usual.”

When he gets back to the Inn he’s too distracted by Laurens playing with the Johnson children to notice George and Martha Washington sitting at a table by the window. When he does though, he almost drops the box in his hand before being quickly ushered inside the kitchen by Mulligan.

“Things went well with Jefferson?”

“Unimportant. Can I serve the Washington’s? I promise that I’ll make y’all proud.” At this both Lafayette and Hercules shoot him some sceptical glances. “Come on, you said it yourself, Laurens already has enough tables.”

Hercules nods. “Don’t bother them. Just be a waiter.”

“Yes boss, I’ll be a good boy.” He quickly exits the kitchen to avoid the wet towel headed his way.

“Get lost Hamilton, go drool over your mancrush.”

He flashes John a grin when walking past and John sends him a thumbs up in return. At least John’s on his side. “Welcome to Sons of Liberty Inn. My name is Alexander Hamilton, how are you this evening?” At the table next to the Washington’s a group of regulars are seated and they try their best to not laugh out loud at Alexander’s efforts to be polite, he’s very obviously trying to keep himself from saying everything he’s ever wanted to say to Washington and instead be a good waiter.

“We’re lovely, you’ve really managed to liven this place up, haven’t you? When we were here last year the dining room was practically deserted.” Alexander has to force his eyes away from George Washington to look at his wife when she speaks. Contrary to popular believe, Alex does have some manners, he just chooses no to use them majority of the time.

“From what I’ve heard Dorothy only opened the restaurant to guests, she ran this place on her own so she couldn’t handle more.” Alexander shrugs. “When Laurens and Mulligan took over they made this into an open restaurant. It’s good for business and Lafayette, the chef, loves cooking for the town’s people.”

“Well I think you’ve done great, haven’t they George?”

“Yes, yes, it’s quite a unique atmosphere you’ve created here.”

“Thank you, we’ve worked hard and appreciate the compliments. Can I get you something to drink?”

After getting their orders, local wine for both, he meets up with Laurens at the bar. “I see you haven’t managed to scare them off yet. Good job Ham.” Alex discreetly flips him off, turning back to serve the Washingtons their drinks and take their orders again.

After that both Alex and John don’t really have time to talk, only slipping in comments every once in a while when they end up being in the same place. It’s a good evening for business, and because he’s constantly busy Alex doesn’t have too much time to worry about impressing George Washington. The Washingtons seem to be having fun though, giggling like they’re teens on a first date.

Gradually guests start to leave, until the only ones left in the restaurant are George and Martha Washington and the couple staying in the Onaodowan room. Alexander, John and Lafayette find themselves sitting at the bar together while Hercules is working on desserts for the Onaodowan couple. “I can’t believe I’d ever consider a middle aged couple cute, but here I am, and they’re adorable.” John is dreamily staring at George and Martha. “I mean, look at them, they’re ultimate couple goals. I want that.”

“A wife?” Alexander can’t help but ask.

“Asshole, you know what I mean.” John Laurens is about as straight as a rainbow slinky.

“I agree with John, I’d love to have a partner like that. They look so happy together.”

“Well both of you are emotional saps, also they’re leaving and I’m pretty sure they’re going to bang so have fun with that mental image.”

“Fuck you Hamilton. You’re on cleaning duty tonight.”

The next morning Alexander and John are up early, Hercules and Lafayette ended up staying late and cleaning the kitchen when John and Alex had long gone to sleep. The agreement was that the ones cleaning the night before get the right to sleep in. This means that it’s usually Hamilton and Laurens on breakfast, they’re both not too fond of cleaning up the dinner mess.

“Good morning sir, the kids sleeping in today?” Laurens is talking to the father from the family staying in the Odom room when George and Martha Washington walk in for breakfast. Because of this Alex is forced to take their orders, which he doesn’t mind at all.

“Good morning Mr and Mrs Washington, I hope you were able to get a good rest?”

George and Martha sit down at one of the tables and George addresses Alex. “Good morning Alexander, we slept well, the quiet’s a nice change from the city.”

“Here’s the menu, there’s a lot of freedom on the sandwiches, if the ingredient’s listed somewhere we can put it on a sandwich. The bread’s locally baked, we get it from the bakery next door.”

“Well I’d like some blueberry pancakes,” Martha starts and Alex nods in confirmation, he’s good at pancakes.

“And for me… The Lafbaguette sandwich sounds interesting. Is there a story behind that name?” Alex can’t help but chuckle at the mention of a story.

“Yeah there is, Lafayette, they’re one of the owners and they’re French, we call them baguette, or lafbaguette sometimes. They basically made a sandwich dedicated to all the French food they love. They’ll be over the moon to hear that someone finally ordered it.”

Lafayette and Hercules walk in while Alex is making the pancakes for the Odom room kids, the Washingtons are already eating their breakfast and the Onaodowan couple is digging in some scrambled eggs with bacon.

“One Lafbaguette sandwich and a plate of strawberry waffles with whipped cream Mr Chef.” Lafayette shoots him a way too excited grin for someone who just got out of bed. Morning people are the worst.

“You know you’ll always be the true Chef to me Laf.”

“As it should be.”

“Someone ordered your sandwich today, guess you and Jefferson aren’t the only idiots to eat that French trap.”

“I’m not surprised, it’s delicious.”

“No it’s not. Can you bring out these pancakes to the kids in the back? I’ll get on your food right away then.” He turns his attention to John. “Can you get one of Laf’s sandwiches and a bowl of cereal for me? I’ll make Herc’s waffles.”

John salutes him. “Yes, sir.” When Alex looks away from John cutting into some kind of obscure French cheese he’s startled by the sight of George Washington standing in front of him.

“I couldn’t help but wonder, you said your name’s Alexander Hamilton right?”

“Yes, that’s me, the one and only, Alexander Hamilton.” John, Lafayette and Hercules take notice of the conversation and all previous talk between the three dies down while they focus on their friend talking to his long time idol.

“You write articles, right? I’ve seen your name around. You have an impressive way with words.” At that Alexanders almost forgets he’s supposed to be making Hercules’ waffles. His mind is blown. He’s adored Washington for years now and to think that he’s read Alexander’s articles is exhilarating.

“Yeah, that’s me. I also run a blog with essays, they’re a lot less filtered than the articles people are willing to publish. I have some of those essays laying around here, I recently finished one on the Puerto Rico crisis and the lack of governmental aid, it’s pretty good. It should be around here somewhere, I-”

“Slow down kid,” George holds up his hands as a sign for Alex to stop talking. “I’d love to read your essays, but not right now. I’m on vacation and my wife would kill me if I’d do something politics related. What’s your blog called?”

“It’s Ham4Ham.” He gestures towards John who’s very obviously stopped preparing food and is solely listening, when the attention turns towards him he turns red and gives Alex and George a sheepish smile. “Laurens came up with the name, and it kind of stuck… Didn’t want to offend him by changing it.”

Washington  chuckles. “I look forward to reading your essays. The breakfast was wonderful by the way, great sandwich.” Lafayette triumphantly pumps their fist into the air at that.

“See, I told you it’s good!”

At this Washington diverts his attention to the beaming chef. “You must be the infamous Lafayette then, I hear you were also responsible for last night’s delicious meal.”

“ _Oui, c’est moi_.” Lafayette winks at Alexander, the smug bastard.

“Compliments to you then, from me and my wife.”

“ _Merci monsieur_.” Alex hadn’t noticed John moving closer to him until he’s right next to him and whispering in his ear.

“Ever noticed Laf starts speaking French when he wants to impress people? I think he does it on purpose. He probably just pretends to be French, for attention.” Alex chuckles at that and shakes his head.

“No, that’d be Jefferson. I’m willing to bet that guy has a baguette up his ass instead of a stick. You think he has a stash of secret berets lying around somewhere?” John tries to cover up a snort and fails miserably, creating a weird sound while he starts coughing. Alex pats him on the bag and offers him a glass of water.

“Very attractive Laurens.” John flips him off.


	3. Peggy, Puns and Pining. John Laurens just wants to take a nap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I though Christmas was already over? Because there's a lot of pine here.
> 
> Get ready for some idiots drama, and Peggy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Ham!  
> (I can't believe I'm writing fanfiction about a 261 (or 259) year old guy)

It’s Saturday afternoon, Alex and John are in the garden, both engrossed in their reading. There’s an impromptu sign at the front desk informing anyone looking for someone in charge that they’re just outside the door. They don’t expect to be bothered, the Onaodowan family left that morning and it’s unusual for new guests to arrive before four.

Lafayette finds them there, they’ve moved one of the benches to a sunny spot in the garden. With their backs against the armrest and their legs tangled together they look like a happy couple. Lafayette rolls their eyes and sighs, the two could’ve be a happy couple already, if they just managed to get their heads out of their asses for once. They snap a picture of them and head back inside. Even though they aren’t on schedule for desk duty, they change the sign anyway, scribbling out garden and changing it into a much neater kitchen. They’ve been meaning to give the stove a good cleaning anyway, now’s as good a time as ever.

When Hercules comes back from visiting Peggy across the street, the first thing he does is scare the crap out of Lafayette.

“ _Mon dieu_ , Mulligan, I could’ve died there, my heart isn’t what it used to be.” Hercules ignores their exaggeration and pats them on the head while Lafayette’s trying to swat his hand away. “Did they guilt you in taking over desk again?”

“First of all, that was one time. And they didn’t guilt me into taking over, I offered.” Hercules scoffs, that’s not how he remembers the situation. “They don’t even know I’ve taken over, they’re out back looking all domestic, didn’t want anyone to disturb them.”

“Please tell me domestic means they’re fucking in the flowers.”

Lafayette shrugs. “It didn’t an hour ago, want to check?”

“Hell yeah.”

It doesn’t look as if Alex’s moved, but John has closed his eyes, his book lain forgotten in the grass. Contrary to before though, Alex doesn’t seem to be as engrossed in his book, when Hercules and Lafayette enter the garden his gaze immediately shifts from the man across to his friends in the backdoor.

“We put up a sign.” Alex says defensively, while trying to untangle his legs from John’s without waking him up.

“ _Je sais_ , just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Behind them Hercules coughs, muttering something sounding suspiciously much like “bullshit”. “We’ll be off again, have fun!” With that they grab Hercules wrist, pulling him with them back inside.

When they come back to the kitchen, Lafayette immediately jumps to sit on the counter. They shake their head fondly. “Absolutely smitten, the idiots.”

Hercules just nods and looks away frowning. “Yeah…” Both off their thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Lafayette’s phone.

“I sent Peggy a picture of them, figured she might enjoy it.”

“And, she freaking out yet?”

“See for yourself.” Lafayette turns the screens towards Hercules for him to read.

 **NO1 SCHUYLER:**  
YES  
THE SHIP  
ITS SAILING

 **BAGUETTE BUD:**  
kind of  
nothing happened though  
john’s asleep now

 **NO1 SCHUYLER:  
** :(((

“Good job Laf, now she’s sad.”

“How you say?” Lafayette thinks for a second. “Don’t shoot the messenger.”

Alex makes an entrance, a yawning John trailing behind him. “Yes! I agree, don’t shoot the messenger if they happen to be the one cooking my food.”

“Had a nice nap John?” Hercules asks, a hint of a smile on his face.

“I wouldn’t have had to nap if someone,” At this he sends Lafayette a glare. “Hadn’t decided to spend the whole night talking to their girlfriend in fucking Paris.”

“Time zones are difficult, and she’s not my girlfriend, we’re just friends.”

“Well next time take your ass outside, you’re a shit roommate Laf.” Lafayette is showing no regret, they’re pretty sure it’s not the last time something like that will happen and John snores so he deserves some sleepless nights in return for the ones he’s given them.

“Can’t be worse than Hamilton though.” Alex makes an offended sound. “It’s true, you’re always writing it’s awful. I had to buy a sleep mask to be able to ignore your light.”

“You never wear it.” Alex retorts.

“Because it looks ridiculous, no way I’m wearing a sleep mask to bed.” John groans, massaging his temples.

“Guys I’m way too tired for your shit please shut up.” Alexander immediately comes to his aid.

“Here, take an aspirin. And drink some water. You need to lie down? I’ll get desk from here on, we can probably do dinner without you.” Hercules starts to say something denying the last statement, it’s Saturday so it’ll probably be busy and they can’t go without John, but Lafayette slaps their hand over his mouth to silence him.

“I’m sorry for waking you up just now, I didn’t mean to, it just happened. Is that aspirin working already? Don’t forget to drink enough water, I know I don’t, and man my head does not like it. Though that could also be the coffee. It’s the coffee, isn’t it?”

“Alex-” John starts but Alex just continues talking.

“You should sleep more, it’s not good for your health to not sleep enough.” All three others laugh at that.

“Alexander.”

Alex looks up at John, like he’s surprised he’s still there. Sometimes he forgets there are other people in the room when he’s talking. “Yes?”

“Calm down, I’m just a bit tired. You’re the one with the permanent bags under his eyes, you should follow your own advice sometimes.” Alex scoffs and rolls his eyes; the discussion of Alexander’s health is not an uncommon one in their home.

“I don’t need sleep. I’m not you.”

“I take offense to that.” Alex just shrugs.

“I agree with John on that one _ami_ , you need to sleep more. You’re always working.” Lafayette says.

“No I don’t, I’m able to function perfectly well.”

“How much did you sleep tonight?” Hercules asks.

“I didn’t.”

“Yet you’re the one offering to take over shifts? For a smart guy you’re pretty stupid.”

“I’m not stupid.”

John sighs, placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “We care about you, Alex, and we care about your health. You can’t just not go to bed, that’s not okay.”

“Well I’m doing okay right now, so I suggest you all back off. Don’t treat me like some kind off helpless child.” He turns around and walks out the door. “I’m going out, I’ll be back in time for dinner-prep.”

John makes a move to go after Alex but Hercules stops him. “Let him be, he needs some time to cool down. If you talk to him now you’ll just get into a fight and both end up getting hurt.”

“I know, I’m going to bed. Wake me in time for dinner.” With that he leaves Lafayette and Hercules standing in a heavy silence in the kitchen. They both know not to go after him, a tired John is not one you should argue with.

“So…” Lafayette starts after a few moments of silence. “Who’s telling Peggy about the hole in her ship?”

It takes fifteen minutes for Alex to feel like he’s put enough distance between him and the Inn. It takes him another fifteen minutes to find a suitable place to think. When he finally sits down on the steps to someone’s house his thoughts are immediately interrupted by his least favourite neighbour.

“Hey little Hammie, why so upset?” Can you break your eyes by rolling them too hard? Jefferson decides to sit next to Alex on the steps, putting his bag with groceries to the side. “Trouble inn paradise?” He looks way too proud off his pun.

“None of your business Jefferson.”

“Don’t shoot me, I’m just trying to be a good neighbour. Also, James is visiting his sister so I’m bored.” When Alex doesn’t answer he just continues talking. “So, I’m guessing this has to do with Laurens, because you look like a kicked lovesick puppy.”

Alex keeps his gaze firmly locked on the lamppost across the street. “Come on Hammie, throw me a bone here.”

Alex groans. “Could you just, not talk. Anything that comes out of your mouth makes me want to throw up.”

“Nice, good insult Ham, very creative. Speaking of coming out, there’s a protest in DC next weekend. James and I are going, he told me to invite you guys too. Please say no.” They’d already been planning on heading to the protest, but with the knowledge off Jefferson being there too Alex is really tempted to stay home. He shakes his head, mentally scolding himself, he shouldn’t let someone like Jefferson influence whether he’s going to a protest.

Jefferson apparently notices him shaking his head, because he looks at him questioningly. “Wait, you’re telling me The Sons of Liberty are not going to a protest in the capitol? The world’s turned upside down. What is this, Australia?”

He’s been rolling his eyes so much recently he’s going to be needing glasses soon. “We’re going, it’s just a pity you’ll be there too.”

“Scared I’ll outshine you?”

“No, just dreading your presence, you’re a pain in the ass Jefferson.”

“Ha! You should talk to James about that!” That’s a mental image that will be haunting Alex forever. “Anyway Hammie, good talk, talk to Laurens. Don’t want my neighbours fighting, you guys are important clients. Also say hi to Laf for me, tell them I have a new strawberry cookie recipe for them. It’s good, I made it.”

When Thomas is gone Alex mutters some offensive words towards his retreating back and then he decides to head back home too.

John’s been moping around in bed for about an hour when there’s a knock on the door, immediately followed by Alex storming in. “Sure, knock and then just run in, I could’ve been naked you know.” Alex ignores him and belly flops onto John’s bed, ignoring the offended squawks coming from the other man on the bed. “Yes and take over my bed too while you’re at it.”

“I really strongly dislike Jefferson.” Alex’s voice sounds muffled through the pillow.

“I thought you hated him?”

“No I hate George King because he’s an ignorant homophobic piece of shit. Jefferson’s just an asshole with shitty opinions.”

“Ugh we are not talking about George King in my bedroom, he’s such a creep.”

“I’m sorry.” He’s silent for a second. “Sorry about snapping at you too.”

“Apologies accepted. I pushed too far, I’m sorry too.”

“Friends?” John cringes at that for a second, luckily Alex can’t see it, his face is still buried in the pillow.

“Yeah… Friends.”


End file.
